Cold Hart
by moonshadow2012
Summary: AU. I don't remember what happened. All I remember is feeling really dizzy when I woke up, and hungry. I was really hungry. I needed something to eat. And Astral was there, floating behind my big brother and Yuma. He still looked cold.


**OK so I haven't seen Yugioh Zexal II yet so the Barian descriptions might be off…**

I don't remember what happened. All I remember is feeling really dizzy when I woke up, and hungry. I was really hungry. I needed something to eat. And Astral was there, floating behind my big brother and Yuma. He still looked cold.

"Hart, get up. We need to go _right now._" Brother said. All of them looked sad. I didn't want them to be sad. But I didn't get to ask why they were sad because Brother picked me up and started running. My head was on his shoulder and I could see Yuma and Astral behind us. Astral looked the saddest of all of them.

We got separated. There was a lot of noise and explosions of energy. I tried to fight the mean red things that looked like Astral but weren't Astral, but I couldn't use my energy. The red things took Astral and me away from Brother and Yuma.

"HART!" Brother screamed as the red things dragged us away.

"ASTRAL! HART!" Yuma screamed. Astral took my hand. I knew from his face that he was concentrating really hard to do that.

"We will be all right." He promised, but he didn't sound so sure.

The red things locked us in different rooms. I was all alone and it was dark. I was scared and I tried to use my energy, but nothing worked. I wondered why I couldn't use my energy. I wanted to know where Astral was. I wanted to know why the red things had taken us. I wanted my Brother.

_Hart?_ I looked around, expecting to see Astral somewhere in the room, but he wasn't there. _I'm communicating telepathically._ Astral's voice said. "Communicating" and "telepathically" were big words that I didn't know the meanings of.

"I don't understand." I said.

_We are speaking mind to mind._ He said.

"Oh. So you're in my head?" I asked.

_Yes. Try to think to me._ Astral suggested.

_Can you hear me?_ I thought.

_Yes I can._ Astral sounded happy that I had learned to communicating telepathically. Then he said, _I have to go._ He didn't sound so happy anymore.

I waited for Astral to come back for a long time. A red thing came instead. It took me out of the room and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway it took me into a big room with lots of lights and computers. There was a man there who made me lie down on a table and put metal straps over me so I couldn't move.

The red thing was watching us silently. I didn't like it. It scared me. It floated over to the man and started telling him something in a whisper so I couldn't hear it. The man nodded and answered using big words I didn't understand. He went over to a computer and started typing in some things, also pushing some of the weird buttons on the other machines. He came over to me when he was done and put some wires on my head.

"Now Hart, you need to relax." He said.

"Where's Astral?" I asked. The man looked back at the red thing, who smirked.

"None of your concern." The man replied.

"What have you done with him?" I asked, raising my voice. "Why was he so sad?"

"You really don't remember?" The red thing finally said something to me.

"Remember what?" I asked. I was used to not remembering, but usually the things I didn't remember had happened a long time ago.

"Astral's sad because of _you._" The red thing said.

"What?" I gasped.

"No more talk," It turned to the man. "Start the testing procedure."

I woke up in the room. I didn't know what had happened or why I was in the room again. My head hurt a lot and I was dizzy like when I had first woken up with Brother, Yuma, and Astral. When they all looked sad…because of me?

_Hart._ Astral's voice said. Hearing him made my head hurt a little more. _Are you okay?_

_A red thing took me into a room and did some tests, but I don't remember them._ I said._ Are you okay?_

_Did they hurt you?_ Astral sounded angry. I felt his anger through the mind-speak. My pain had the power to get Brother very angry, and apparently it worked on Astral too.

_Not really,_ I said. I didn't want him to worry or get angry like Brother. _I'm fine._ Something came into my head and the pain disappeared slowly. I was still dizzy, but I felt much better.

_How are you now?_ Astral asked. His voice was much quieter than before.

_Better,_ I smiled. _How did you do that?_

_It doesn't matter._ Astral told me._ I'm fine._ I hadn't asked if he was okay.

_Do you miss your home, Astral?_ I asked. The red thing hadn't been back for a long time. I didn't know how long. I was hungry and cold. Astral was the only one I could talk to – even Brother couldn't hear me from here.

_Yes,_ He sounded sad again. _Do you?_

_I miss my Brother._ I told him. I didn't remember having a home.

_You'll get back to your brother soon._ Astral promised. I smiled.

_And you'll get back to your home,_ I told him. Astral was quiet for a long time.

_My home is gone._ He said.

_**Astral World was collapsing. Filled with black spots that spread out as the energy was drawn away from it, the world became unstable. Screams mingled with the sounds of explosions. The Astral Beings were trapped. They had nowhere to run. And I was at the center of the world, drawing all its energy into myself.**_

_**The Astral Beings were helpless to resist, being destroyed by the thousands as their home faded away around them. And the energy kept coming into me. I couldn't stop it and I couldn't save them. I was helpless. But not helpless enough. Not helpless enough to stop drawing energy from a world that needed to stay active.**_

"_**HART!" Voices called to me from a faraway place – Earth, where my body was. "HART! STOP!"**_

_**I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop and I had to. So many were dying…all my fault. All because I couldn't control my powers. I couldn't move or speak to tell them I was so sorry.**_

**Hart! **_**My Brother's voice called to me.**_

**Kite!**_** I called back.**_

**Hart, you need to stop this right now! Astral World is dissolving!**

**I know!**_** If I could've cried, I would've. But I couldn't. **_**I can't stop! Help me! Stop me, please!**_** Astral World was dying. Astral Beings were dying. All because of me.**_

**HART!**_** It was Astral's voice. **_**Hart you have to stop! Please! Please don't do this!**

**I'm SORRY!**_** I screamed. **_**I can't…it's too much! I can't control it!**

"I can't control it!" I shouted.

_What? _Astral asked. _Hart? Are you okay?_ He sounded worried.

_I'm sorry, I…_ I couldn't remember what had been so bad or what it was I couldn't control.

_What happened, Hart?_ Astral asked me.

_I don't know._ I told him.

I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since Astral and I had been taken here. Astral's voice was getting quieter too, and I didn't know why. Was he going further away? I still couldn't use my energy. And I'd been trying to reach Kite but he never answered.

My mind seemed to be moving better than usual and I could think more. I wondered if I was getting better like Kite had always wanted me to. I hoped so. I hoped he would know that I was getting better so he would be happy again like he used to be.

I could remember more about our past and where we grew up. I remembered having a home. But I didn't miss my home like Astral did. I still missed Kite more than anything else. I sat on the bed and concentrated hard.

_Astral?_ I called. _Astral, are you there?_

_I'm here._ He called back after a moment of silence. _Are you okay, Hart?_

_I'm fine._ I said. _I think I'm getting better._

_That's good._ Astral said.

_You sound tired._ I told him.

_I am tired,_ Astral sounded like he wanted to say something more, but he didn't.

_Are you okay?_ I asked. There was a long silence.

_Hart…I am going to go away soon._ He said slowly. I felt panic start in my chest.

_Go away? You're leaving me? _I asked.

_I do not wish to leave you._ Astral assured me.

_Then why are you going to? I don't understand._ I said. Something about the way he was saying it made me want to cry.

_Do not be sad, Hart. _Astral pleaded._ Your brother will find you. I will make sure you two are together again before I…leave._

_Where are you going?_ I asked. Astral didn't answer and for a moment I thought he wouldn't.

_I am going to my home._ He said.

_But your home is gone._ I reminded him.

_I know._ Astral assured me.

_How can you go to it if it's gone?_

Astral didn't answer that.

When the Barian came the second time, I was trying to reach Astral. I didn't notice him until he zapped me with his energy. I jumped up and looked at him, raising my fists. It was useless because I didn't have my energy, but I felt like I should do it anyway.

"Come with me." He said. I wondered why the man hadn't come this time. I wondered if the Barian was going to do more tests on me. I wondered if they did tests on Astral and that was why he had to stop talking all the time.

I got up and followed the Barian down the hall.

We didn't go to the big room this time. We went to a smaller room with less computers and lights and more chairs and tables. There were a few people in the room who looked like the man from before in the way they dressed. When the Barian pushed me into the room, the man from before came and shut the door.

"Hello, Hart." A woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is X7." She told me.

"That's an interesting name." I said. X7 smiled at me.

"Maybe." She said. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Hart?" The other people were crowding around me. I looked at the door, but it was already shut. I turned back to X7.

"Do you know what the Barians did with Astral?" I asked. X7 frowned darkly.

"No." She told me. "Don't ask about Astral again."

There was something I really didn't like about X7.

_Hart, are you okay?_

I opened my eyes.

_Astral?_ I asked.

_Yes._ His voice was very soft.

_They took me to a room and asked me questions._ I told him. _They wouldn't let me talk about you._

_Did they hurt you again?_ Astral sounded angry again, but it wasn't as strong this time. He wasn't as strong this time.

_No._ I replied. _They just asked about my powers and they gave me food._

_Good,_ Astral sounded relieved.

_Astral why are you so tired?_ I asked. He was quiet for so long I thought he wouldn't answer like the other times.

_I need energy._ He said. _A special energy that comes from my world. There is some inside the Key that Yuma has. That's how I can stay on Earth._

_But Yuma isn't here._ I finally understood. _You're hungry too._

_Yes._ Astral replied softly. _I am…very hungry._

There were many voices. People were afraid. Someone came into my room and grabbed my arm, pulling me out and dragging me behind them. I didn't like it. It made me scared and reminded me of the time when the men had taken me away from my brother…from Kite.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Someplace safe." The man holding my arm said.

"What's going on?" I wanted to know.

"Never mind." He growled.

_Hart._

_Astral?_

_Get ready._

_For what?_

He didn't answer. I couldn't feel him in my mind anymore. That made me scared. What if he'd left like he said he would? What if he was too tired to respond? What if he was too hungry and the Barians didn't want to keep him around… I struggled against the man holding me.

"Let go!" I shouted. "Let go! I have to help Astral!"

"Stop it!" the man snapped, yanking my arm so hard it hurt. "Shut up and follow me!"

"No!" I felt angry. I was angry and tired of letting these people push me around.

"You must come with us!"

"No!" I felt something boiling inside of me, like I was a volcano and I wanted to blow up in his face. "No! No! NO!" I jerked my arm away from him. He looked at me with a wild look that I had seen before – he was afraid of what would happen to him if he lost me. I turned around and started to run.

_Astral! Astral! _I shouted mentally.

_Hart. What is wrong?_

_They're after me and I don't know what they want! They want to take me somewhere!_ I gasped as I ran, hearing the man shouting for people to move. His feet were heavy and the footsteps pounded in my brain. I tried to run faster, but my legs were small.

_Follow this trail._ Astral said.

I was about to ask what trail he was talking about when it lit up in front of me. It was light blue and glowing and on the floor. I turned a corner following it and the man behind me ran into a wall. The blue light went down a hall and took more turns. Somehow the man never caught me. I was so scared and I was running faster than I ever had before. I could smell smoke and it kept getting hotter. I wondered where Astral was taking me.

The blue light path turned another corner and I stopped. Kite and Yuma were dueling X7 and two of the Barians.

"Kite!" I shouted. Kite turned and saw me. I could tell he could tell that something was different about me. I looked at Yuma – he was smiling at me.

"Hart!" Both of them shouted happily. There was a tightness around Yuma's smile though. I dodged between them and stood between them and their monsters.

"Come on, we have to help Astral!" I shouted.

"What's wrong with Astral?" Yuma asked. He sounded worried.

"He's hungry." I said. "Very hungry."

"I thought he was an energy being." Kite looked confused at Yuma.

"Um…"

"He's hungry for energy!" I clenched my fists. "We have to go now!"

"But what about the duel?" Kite asked. I frowned, turning around. The volcano in me was ready to blow up. I held out my hand towards X7 and the Barians.

"Direct Attack." I said. A blue flash of light came out from my hand and exploded. X7 and the Barians fell back into walls and didn't get up. I looked back at Kite. "You won. Let's go." I said, feeling very strong now that I had my energy back.

"Where are they keeping Astral?" Yuma asked.

_Astral,_ I called. _Astral where are you?_

_Hart you need to leave now._ I could barely hear him.

_No! I'm bringing Yuma to you. The Key! Your energy! _I insisted.

_It's too late._

_No!_

_Hart, you need to leave now. The Barians will find you…_

_No! No! Just tell me where you are!_ I had started running. I didn't know where my legs were taking me, but I knew I was going somewhere. I had to keep talking to Astral. He had to stay here until I could get him to Yuma. I would save him. He would be okay.

_I am too weak._ I almost stopped when he said that. Too…weak? Nobody had ever said that to me before. They always tried to hide it. I knew when Kite was weak, but he never admitted it. If Astral was admitting it…

_You're not._ I said fiercely. _You're going to be fine._

_Hart…._

_Trust me._ I clenched my fists. _You will be fine. I promise._ Astral was quiet for a long time.

_Ok._ He said finally. _I trust you._ But he didn't believe me.

There was a room. I stopped outside it and pounded on the door.

"Hart…?" Kite asked.

"This one. This door. Astral is here." I murmured. I was distracted. I wanted to blow the door up but I didn't want to hurt Astral.

"How could that hold him? He's intangible."

"Maybe the Barians did something to it to make it hold his energy."

"Maybe, but what could they have done without sealing themselves inside?"

"The human-hybrids like that one we faced could have helped them."

"I guess so."

I wasn't listening to Kite and Yuma. I was focusing. I focused on the doorknob. I focused, squinting until my brain hurt. Just when I was about to give up and blow up the door anyway, the lock turned. It worked. Kite and Yuma stopped talking and I opened the door.

Astral was inside, lying on the floor. He was really see-through and he looked even colder than ever. Yuma gasped and pushed past me. He was kneeling on the floor by Astral when I came into the room. Memories were coming back now – memories of me destroying Astral World. I had killed Astral's home. I had killed his family and his friends. And he was here because I hadn't stopped when I had the chance.

"Hart?" Kite was looking at me strangely. I guess I looked like I had when I was sick.

"This is my fault." I whispered. "I'm sorry." Astral looked up at me.

"It is going to be okay." He said. His voice was even quieter than it was inside my head. I dropped to the floor next to Yuma.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I could hear people coming – Barians and their 'human-hybrids', whatever that meant.

Astral took my hand. I knew from his face that he was concentrating really hard to do that.

"We will be all right." He promised, but he didn't sound so sure.


End file.
